


Sinful Love

by SinfulLuca



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor
Genre: Incest, M/M, Naoya's Route, Possessive Behavior, Sexual Content, kinda Public Sex but corpses are the ones watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 15:08:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14956959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinfulLuca/pseuds/SinfulLuca
Summary: Kazuya’s life revolves around Naoya.Only Naoya.





	Sinful Love

**Author's Note:**

> "kinda Public Sex but corpses are the ones watching"  
> No explicit sex, no explicit corpses, NO sex WITH corpses. The corpses are just there... watching.  
> ...  
> How else was I going to tag that?!

“Kazuya.” His mother says. “Someone is going to live with us from now on.” She tries to smile, but it looks wrong.

Kazuya is not interested, but he still babbles back at her; that always stops that worrisome look that takes over her face when her 5 year old doesn’t bother to interact.

It doesn’t work this time.

She looks sad, her eyes lacking that spark that comes with the living.

Kazuya doesn’t care, so he keeps playing.

* * *

“Kazuya” His mother says. “This is your cousin Naoya. You remember that he was going to live with us, right?”

But Kazuya doesn’t listen. His mother, the toys, the whole world - everything disappears from his mind when he sees the other boy.

Kazuya feels his heart take up speed as their eyes meet, the world around him taking that beautiful red tint of Naoya’s eyes. Something inside Kazuya breaks, a chorus of ancient voices crying in unison - pain? happiness? No; is a feelings that he would only be able to understand in his teenage years, in the quiet of the night.

Naoya furrows his brow, the anger and pain of his face breaking the world all around Kazuya, returning all the ancient voices to the place they should have never come out from.

* * *

“Kazuya.” Naoya says. It makes Kazuya’s heart flutter.

He had followed Naoya around like a lost puppy, wishing for something he couldn’t name. Numerous times he asked Naoya to play with him, to watch tv with him, to stay with him every moment of the day. But he never did, every question answered back by the furious closing of Naoya’s door.

His mother tells him that Naoya was still dealing with the death of his parents. The ancient voice inside Kazuya knows she’s wrong.

Today, Kazuya had asked yet again if they could play, offering him his favorite plush toy.

Naoya had stood still, as if time didn’t matter anymore. A wall between them finally shattering.

He says Kazuya’s name and takes his hand into his own.

Naoya smiles and Kazuya feels complete. The old plush sheep being left forgotten on the floor.

* * *

“Kazuya.” Naoya says. As he picks him up from school, as he tells him a long forgotten tale, as he hugs him after a nightmare.

His mother is ecstatic, only bothering to notice how her quiet son had finally started to speak, to laugh, to be truly a child.

As years pass, she chooses to ignore the signs of her son’s growing obsession - the way Naoya takes over all of Kazuya’s thoughts, the possessiveness that both boys show to each other, strange tales of unforgiving gods spoken at night. In her eyes, there’s nothing wrong, so she focuses in other things.

“Kaz, do you know Hiroto Kita?” She asks one night.

Kazuya tenses, but only Naoya knows him enough to notice. “I think he goes to my school.”

“Yes. Apparently he disappeared the other day. Do you know something?”

Kazuya looks at Naoya. In answer, the other only takes another bite from his food.

“Sorry mom, I don’t know.”

She sighs. “Just… take care, ok?”

Kazuya hides a smile as he takes a gulp from his glass of water.

* * *

“Kazuya!” Yuzu says, sitting next to him. Too near.

Kazuya doesn’t bother to move and greets her back.

She talks about something meaningless. Kazuya pretends to care, something that has become as natural as breathing for him.

But Kazuya stops bothering when he sees someone in the distance.

“Kaz? Are you even list-ooh.” Yuzu frowns, already well versed in the way Kazuya ignored anyone when near his strange cousin.

She sees them both walk away. Wishing Kazuya looked at her the way he looked at Naoya. Deep down knowing well that wouldn’t happen.

* * *

“Kazuya!” Atsuro says. Kazuya waves back, a small smile on his mouth.

It was surprising how much he liked Atsuro. The hot white fury he had felt at seeing Naoya talk to the boy, a boy that had followed him around - just like Kazuya himself more than ten years ago - almost forgotten.

But Naoya took him by the shoulder. Whispering into his ear: _He doesn’t matter, it’s only you._

“Hey, is Yoohoo!” Atsuro shouts, running towards her.

Kazuya follows, smiling. Naoya’s voice still filling the world around him.

* * *

“Kazuya?” Yuzu says, the fear almost palpable in her voice.

Kazuya’s cheeks hurt. He can’t help it, is impossible to not smile as Beldr’s power runs through his veins - Naoya’s tales of a king as powerful as the creator himself resonating along with it.

“Kazuya!” Atsuro shouts, taking Kazuya by the arm as a furious shout of Agidyne destroys what was left of Beldr’s lackeys.

“Are you… are you all right?” Atsuro looks at him, confusion and pain all over his face. The cemetery around them a mess of ash and debris.

“Yes.” An ancient voice inside of Kazuya says. He’s starting to think that the voice and himself are one and the same.

* * *

“Kazuya.” Naoya says, is just a murmur, a whisper next to Kazuya’s ear as he passes his hands through Kazuya’s new cape.

Kaido asks something, but Atsuro doesn’t responds.

Kazuya knows, he knows they're murmurs filled of doubt, confusion… hate.

But he doesn’t cares.

He’s the King of Bel; if he wishes for the body and mind of his cousin - No, of his _brother_ \- he’ll have it.

Naoya’s hands still rest over his shoulders, his eyes filled with dark want.

Kazuya smiles and steals a kiss from Naoya, a promise for later. There was a God to kill, after all.

* * *

“Abel.” Cain says. Is full of need and want and love and it makes Abel want more.

Wet noises resonate in the empty space that was once YHVH’s throne. The corpses of their enemies forced to watch as Abel finally claims the body of his brother.

Cain shouts as Abel claws at his back, his own blood joining the mess of semen and angel remains that it had become.

Cain reciprocates, a laugh escaping from his throat. It was so intoxicating. The joy of seeing the corpse of his biggest nightmare as Abel made him his own too great to hide inside of him.

Abel smiles, a smile full of power and triumph, of something primal.

A smile full of sinful love.


End file.
